Episode 2207 (21st May 1997)
Plot Rachel calls at Home Farm early in the morning to apologise to Frank for her behaviour over the last few days, he doesn't blame her as he knows what Chris is like, he admits that he still feels responsible for Chris. The Cairns are worrying about paying for building work on Woodside Farm. Emma is upset because she thinks that social services are going to take Geri away from them because they do not have a suitable home. Rachel tells Frank that she was proud of him last night, he reaffirms his feelings for Kim. The Dingles are finding it hard doing without beer; they have a bet with each other £10 that they can stop drinking. Betty is pleased to see Alan and Terry back together. Terry tells Alan that he wants to start theme nights to increase the takings, he wants to re-form the Woolpackers. Biff calls in at the tearooms and asks Kathy if she is free at lunchtime and Kathy notices a woman behaving strangely in the tearooms. Jack and Sarah are cleaning up Annie's Cottage.Sarah wants to let the Cairns live there while they wait for Woodside Farm to be made habitable. Jack doesn't want anything to do with the family, but Sarah has a conscience, he tells her that she can offer them the cottage, but that they must pay rent. Frank admits to Rachel that he is bored with all his money, he vows to make the people closest to him happy. Chris hears this speech and makes a sarcastic remark. Frank asks Rachel to accompany him somewhere. Albert asks Charlie to buy him some beer from the post office, he has to pay her first. Dean catches up with Emma at school, he asks to meet her after school and tells her to say to her parents that she has been to chess club. Lisa sees Albert and Charlie with the lager, they make up a story, but she doesn't believe it. Tony is looking after Geri when Sarah calls round, she offers Annie's Cottage to the Cairns, as soon as she mentions the rent he slams the door in her face. Linda is looking for Biff. Roy hasn't seen him all day. Terry mentions to Mandy the idea of getting the Woolpackers back together, he is not asking Vic though. Biff tells Kathy that Linda is pregnant. Kathy has taken Biff upstairs to the flat; he has been crying, he is blaming himself for getting married and thinks that Linda must hate him. Kathy tries to make him see otherwise. Becky insists that Tony thinks of the family and accepts Sarah's offer. Frank takes flowers to Kim's grave; he wants to know the truth about her death. Lisa bribes Albert to keep on working, the strange woman who was in the tearooms has given Alice a teddy bear. Kathy runs after her, but she drives off. Emma is waiting for Dean at the park, but Lyn and a friend of hers turn up, they run off though when Roy arrives, he offers to walk Emma home. Zak dreams that a fizzy drink is a pint of beer. Terry turns up and invites Zak to start up the band again. Zak wants to be unbarred from The Woolpack, he is delighted when Terry agrees. Tony apologises to Sarah, they agree to rent the cottage, but Jack refuses to shake Tony's hand. Terry has to tell Alan that he has unbarred the Dingles. Mandy asks if they can be banned for one more night as this will make them be on their best behaviour. Tony has checked up on Emma and found out that she was not at chess club, he wants her to act responsibly towards Geri. The Dingles arrive at the Woolpack with a bucket for their beer. Terry has to tell them that they are still barred. Zak refuses to join the band now; the strange woman is sitting outside the tearooms in her car, when Kathy taps on the window, she drives off. Cast Regular cast *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Anthony Cairns - Edward Peel *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville *Charlotte Cairns - Sarah Graham *Will Cairns - Paul Fox *Emma Cairns - Rebecca Loudonsack *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Chris Tate - Peter Amory *Albert Dingle - Bobby Knutt *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Linda Fowler - Tonicha Jeronimo *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Lyn Hutchinson - Sally Walsh Guest cast *Karen Johnson - Anne Marie Lawless *Dean Adlington - Patrick Connolly *Michelle Harriman - Rachel Vipond Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes